Promised
by panda girl 712
Summary: When The Volturi decide to come back for Renesmee, she runs away to protect her family, the Pack, and most important of all, Jacob. T for vocabulary.
1. Prologue

**I don't own the characters**

Nessie's POV:

I woke up and saw the man I loved. Yesterday, I had told him to stay with me until I fell asleep. Jacob was lying on the couch. How did I ever get lucky enough to make Jacob love me? How could he love _me_ if the only thing I did was put him in danger. I didn't deserve him, I knew that for sure but if something happened to him because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I was glad dad was hunting and that Aunt Alice couldn't see my future because neither would like the decision I had just made.

**Please comment!! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Please REVIEW!!!! I still don't own the characters**

_The day before:_

_I was watching "A walk to remember" with mom, Rosie and Alice. We were all crying when Alice stayed still and then turned white, even for a vampire. "Why?" she sobbed. Rosie stopped the movie and all the family came to see what had just happened since they all knew big news were coming. Jasper hold Alice in his arms and a while later she looked at us. "They're coming again," she said softly. She didn't have to say who because we all knew who _they_ were. "Why?!" mom was hysterical, she had always feared the Volturi. I knew why. Aro had always felt curious about me, they were coming for _me._ If it was possible they would take my mom, my dad, Alice and probably Jasper but I was the reason of their "visit". We all kept silent while each of us made their own conclusions even though I knew they were all thinking about me._

* * *

In the second I came back to reality, Jake woke up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," I mocked.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Were you starring at me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I guess I'm guilty of that. I was just thinking what on earth I had done right to get lucky enough to have you and how much I love you," I said as I walked towards him.

"Why are you so loving today?" he said but I didn't answer because I was kissing him. He kissed me back even though I could sense he was still suspicious.

"Jake, I need you to promise me something," I said when we stopped kissing. He nodded. "If something ever happens to me I want you to move on. You know, not killing yourself, dating other girls…" He frowned when I said that last thing.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you say that as if it were possible. As if I could possibly exist with someone that isn't you," he ensured me.

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare to say something like that. Ok… There, let's make a deal if you promise me you'll move on I promise you that I'll_ try_ to move on if something happened to you. Even though we both know it won't because I would protect with my life before letting you get hurt". He frowned.

"You know I would do the same," He whispered softly and I just put a waiting face. "Fine, deal, but you know it's impossible". I put my finger in his lips and then replaced it by my own lips.


	3. Chapter 2 JPOV

**Jacob's POV**

When Nessie and I went downstairs, I could see she was nervous. I had sensed it before, in fact, Nessie only asked me to stay until she slept when she knew there was something big coming. It happened before her first day of school or before her birthday. She used to say it was because with me, she forgot about her problems. Yesterday I didn't even ask why. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was the love of my life, she is now and she'll always be, even if someday she decides that she doesn't love me back, which is likely since she is perfect. I know every single thing about her. She usually gives you signs when she wants you, or doesn't want you, to do something. Yesterday, she didn't want to be interrogated. I also know that her acts aren't impulsive, they mean something. With me, she tended to act impulsive but the rest of her life was usually planed. She did this because of the fear of not being in control. I recognize it sounds silly but she had a strong fear that, one day, she might just loose control and attack someone. The fact that she was stronger than the rest of her family made this fear stronger. I love that with me, she is spontaneous but I know she hated that. She hated living with the knowledge that my life could end within seconds because of her. I've always known it is ridiculous but that wouldn't calm her.

Downstairs, Bella, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Rosalie were whispering even though we could all listen what they said. Esme was making some breakfast for Nessie and me and I suppose Edward and Carlisle were hunting. I sat next to Bella and smiled at her but she didn't smile back. That's when I realized how tense the was atmosphere and got tense myself.

"What's going on?" I asked to Bella. She shrugged. "Bella?!"

Alice was the one that answered. "The Volturi are coming, Jacob".

"The Volturi? The ones who came when…?" I couldn't believe what I was saying, the ones who came years ago had wanted to harm Nessie, but know? It was impossible, they had left in peace and their leaders knew there was no sense since Bella would protect all her families' minds, Alice would see it so there was no "surprise factor" and Edward would read all their strategies in their minds. It couldn't possibly be, but a part of me was sure it was. Alice just nodded.

"What do they want?" "Why are they...?" I felt dumb not finishing my sentences. I looked at Renesmee, she was looking at me but when our eyes met, she looked away. It was then when it hit me. Of course they would want Renesmee. She was too talented, beautiful, strong, fast... She was just _too_ perfect. Our lives were too perfect, too happy, too joyful… I couldn't imagine that they would want to take her away form me, the day we would be separated my life would end. That was a fact. I loved Renesmee more than life itself; it was something you just couldn't avoid when you imprinted. Without her I had no life, no future, present or past. I realized they were all staring at me. I shook my head and finally let words go out of my mouth,

"What are we doing? We can't just let them…" I wasn't strong enough to say it with words.

"Let me explain to you how the Volturi find people," Jasper answered. "They rely blindly in their… well let's call it seeker. Theirs is called Demetri and finds people by their mind's 'essence'. As in many other 'gifts' Bella is immune to it so we plan that if Bella escapes with Nessie, she would put her shield on her and protect their mind. That way, there was no way to find her. Instead they would follow one of our essences and…"

Jasper was saying that when he was interrupted by Emmet. "…and then we would kick their asses!"

Jasper smiled, "That's basically the plan". I sighed in relieve. Nessie would be safe!

"It's perfect!" I said calmly.

"NO IT IS NOT," Nessie interrupted violently. "In what way is all the people I love getting hurt because of me, 'perfect'?" I tried to interrupt her but she wouldn't stop. "In what way is escaping while I know that either my family, the pack or… you could die 'perfect'?". Her face softened when she said this last part. I walked to her to hold her when I saw she was surrending into tears. "Jacob," she whispered. "I wouldn't… I couldn't…" I put a finger on her lips.

"You can and you will," I said with authority in my voice.

"Jacob… Please," she begged silently. "I don't really understand why can't we all go," she was looking at Jasper now.

"Sweetie," Rosalie said softly. "To start with, it would be very easy to spot us. A huge family of vampires with a werewolf following them calls the attention. Also because it is impossible to take all the people you love. You have your vampire family, the Pack and their imprints, Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Sue… and that's without mentioning your school friends. Sweetheart you need to understand that if some go with you the others will be unprotected. The plan is the best solution."

"Rosie!" Nessie was mad, she was used to having Rosalie on her side. "I… I can't believe it ! You are risking the life of lots of vampires, werewolves and people for me!

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, let me try to explain to you why we are doing this. I'm not speaking only about myself when I say that in the first minutes each of us saw you we knew we needed you. I, of course, with more intensity than the others but, and I'm not the only one to think it, we needed something we didn't knew we needed. We were looking for a sign in a dark room. Then, we found _you_, the missing piece and now that we've had you, life without you would be impossible… unbearable…". Everyone in the room nodded with agreement.

"That's just bullshit," she said but I could see she was holding a smile that soon disappeared.

**Did I do any big mistake? Did I sound too girly when I was writing in Jacob's POV? Please, please, please review!**


End file.
